An exemplary embodiment of this invention relates to compiler optimizations, and particularly to a method and computer program product for eliminating maximum/minimum operations in loop bounds.
Compiler optimizers have always been looking for ways to eliminate maximum and minimum operations in the program. Existing optimization techniques include strength reduction of maximum and minimum operations and symbolic range propagation in an attempt to fold the maximum/minimum operations by proving that one of the operands in the maximum/minimum is always greater/smaller than the rest of the operands.